tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Bumper Video Collection Volume 3
Bumper Video Collection Volume 3 is a New Zealand VHS release featuring eighteen second series episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. Episodes # Percy and Harold - Harold the Helicopter is being a nuisance. He thinks railways are out of date. Percy and his driver surprise him. # The Runaway - Duck looks after Annie and Clarabel whilst Thomas is ill. When Thomas returns, the coaches discover that Thomas is still in trouble. # Percy Takes the Plunge - Thomas gives Percy a warning about Danger Signs. Percy takes no notice and soon learns his mistake. # Pop Goes the Diesel - Duck orders the big engines about and they are glad when oily Diesel arrives, but Duck has his doubts and the trucks misbehave. # Dirty Work - Diesel is sulking and decides to make trouble between Duck and the other engines. # A Close Shave - Duck has a chase with runaway trucks and pays a surprise visit to a barber's shop. # Better Late Than Never - The railway is being repaired. Delays make life difficult for Thomas and his friends. # Break Van - Donald and Douglas are delightfully disorganised twin engines from Scotland, and when they arrive they cause the Fat Controller a great deal of trouble. They are worried that the Fat Controller will order one of them to leave his railway. A brakevan makes matters worse until James helps in a surprising way. # The Deputation - When Donald and Douglas come to Henry's rescue, the other engines give the twins their full support. # Thomas Comes to Breakfast - Thomas is being conceited, but when he shows off to Percy and Toby, he finds himself an unwelcome guest in the Stationmaster's house. # Daisy - Thomas is in trouble. The Fat Controller sends for Daisy, a diesel railcar to help run his railway. Daisy is spoilt and hard to please - as everyone soon discovers. # Percy's Predicament - Daisy is difficult. Percy is annoyed and Toby tries to help the situation with surprising results. # The Diseasel - Some silly trucks cause trouble between Bill and Ben the tank engine twins and a diesel called BoCo. Confusion reigns until Edward puffs in. # Wrong Road - Edward suggests Gordon runs on a branch line for a change. Proud Gordon, the main line engine refuses until one day he travels on a branch line by mistake. # Edward's Exploit - Gordon, James and Henry are teasing Edward for being old, but later an accident on an important journey shows just how strong Edward can be. # Ghost Train - Percy tells Thomas and Toby a ghost story. Thomas laughs it off - at first. # Woolly Bear - Percy enjoys helping at hay-making time, but sometimes he makes Thomas late. Thomas is cross until something happens which makes him most amused. # Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree - The Fat Controller is planning a big celebration, but Thomas goes missing on an important mission. The engines come to his rescue and there is a splendid party after all. Trivia * This release is a combination of Percy and Harold and Other Stories and The Deputation and Other Stories. Goofs * Mavis and Cranky are seen on the back cover, but they do not appear in any of the episodes on this release, possibly due to the fact that these episodes are part of the second series. Mavis was introduced in the third series and Cranky was introduced in the fifth series. * Bertie's image is mirrored on the back cover. Gallery File:BumperVideoCollectionVol3VHSBackCoverandSpine.jpg|Back cover and spine Category:VHS Category:New Zealand VHS/DVD releases Category:Compilation Releases